cosas del pasado
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: House descubre cosas del pasado de Chase


Era Viernes y el doctor Gregory House estaba saliendo del hospital, ya era tarde, ya que se había escondido en el despacho de Wilson, que estaba en un congreso de Oncológica en Illinois. Después de haberse pasado todo el día huyendo de Caddy, cuando unos paramédicos metieron una camilla en Urgencias, no se hubiese parado si no fuese por lo que escuchó.

paciente desconocido, golpe en la cabeza, posible conmoción cerebral, no ha dicho nada aún- dijo el paramédico a una enfermera.

Pero, si es el Doctor Chase!- dijo la enfermera alarmada.

Hause se acercó al paciente y se fijo, en efecto parecía ser su patito, pero este tenia el pelo ligeramente más largo, como su patito lo tenia hacia unos meses y tenia una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, el juraría que su patito no la tenia, se alejo del paciente un poco y marcó en el Mobil.

¿Sí?- Respondió una voz al otro extremo de la línea.

¿Chase?- preguntó House

House ¿que quieres?- suspiro – acabo de llegar a casa, estoy cansado, ¿que quieres?

Necesito que vengas a mi despacho.- dijo el médico mayor.

¿Ahora?- suspiro, por los ruidos que se oía ahora mismo, House estaba seguro que estaba moviéndose.

Si, ahora, ven a mi despacho ahora- y colgó, se dirigió a la enfermera- avísame si hay algún cambio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, House estaba en su despacho pensativo, estrujando la pelota de goma, cuando su patito más joven entro por la puerta.

¿Qué querías?- pregunto quitándose la chaqueta y soltando el paraguas en el cubo de basura.

Siéntate un momento- vio como su patito se sentó mirándole extrañado- vamos a jugar a las preguntas!- dijo House sonriendo- Mi turno.- levantó una mano y señalo a Chase que se callará- Shhh los mayores estamos hablando- vio a su médico más joven rodar los ojos con cara de fastidio- ¿Tienes familia?

¿Qué?- pregunto Chase extrañado

¿Qué si tienes familia?, aparte de tu ex media mitad- dijo el médico mayor refiriéndose a Cameron. Con la cual estuvo casado hasta que descubrió que su marido, el medio monaguillo había matado a un paciente y lo abandono.

No, mis padres y hermano están muertos, y lo sabes- gruño Chase

¿Hermano? Yo sabia de tus padres- dijo House- ¿Qué le pasó?

House, no te importa- dijo levantándose- Hasta el Lunes.

No, no, dímelo, te prometo que tengo una razón para hacer estas preguntas, confía en mí ¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí?- dijo rápidamente

Estás loco y me ocultaste lo de la enfermedad de mi padre- dijo simplemente

Bueno, aparte de eso- Sonrió

Veo que no vas a parar hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?- gruño Chase

Veo que me conoces- sonrió- Ahora dime, que pasó.

A ver… Tu sabes que mi madre era Alcohólica y murió por ello- Hause asintió- y como bien sabes, mi padre nos abandono, dejándome al cargo de mi madre. Bueno, pues yo tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mi familia- vio que House iba a hablar- como digas algo, dejo de contar la historia- Lo amenazó- A ver, yo tenía un hermano gemelo, Marc, el y yo nos peleábamos como todos los hermanos, recuerdo que mis padres no paraban de reñirnos, siempre estábamos haciendo algo- sonrió al recordarlo, pero entonces, su cara cambio a una de absorta tristeza- Un día, cuando teníamos siete años, Marc y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín con la pelota. Estábamos fastidiándonos el uno al otro, como siempre, entonces el se enfado por que yo le insulte y tiró la pelota muy fuerte, le grite que era un tonto y fui a por la pelota que se había ido a la carretera. Estaba tan enfadado que no miré al cruzar, yo sentí a mi hermano correr tras mí llamándome , gritándome, pero no le hice caso, entonces levanté la cabeza y lo vi, un coche venía corriendo hacía mi.- Empezó a caerle las lagrimas- me quede paralizado- susurró- Entonces el… El me empujo hacía un lado y el coche le golpeo a el. Poco a poco, mi madre se dio a la bebida, mi padre no soportaba verme sin ver a Marc en mi y nos dejó. Lo ultimo que le dije es que era tonto- susurró débilmente- Debería de haber muerto yo- Lloró- - suspiro, levantó la cabeza y vio a House con la boca abierta- ¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?- sonrió tristemente.

La verdad es que no-dijo suavemente- A ver esto viene por que hay un paciente en Urgencias que es como tú, créeme al principió creí que eras tu, por eso te llamé, ven, voy presentártelo.

Ambos fueron hacía Urgencias, House estaba preocupado por que no sabía como iba a acabar esto y no sabía si sería bueno para su patito, pero si en realidad eran familia, se merecía conocerlo y Chase estaba nervioso, ¿Marc no estaba vivo, verdad?.

Llegaron a una habitación, donde a Chase se le paró el corazón, allí frente a el, había una persona como el, no podía ser…

¿Marc?- susurró acercándose a el y tocándole el pelo

¿Robbie?- sonrió mirando hacía Chase- por fin te encontré- Entonces las maquinas empezaron a sonar y los médicos de urgencias entraron y lo rodearon, empujándolos hacía fuera.

¡MARC, MARC!- Chase gritaba intentando zafarse de House, el cual lo estaba sosteniendo para que no entrara en la sala con su hermano

Pasaron unos minutos, aunque a los dos médicos se les hizo eterno y los doctores de Urgencias habían logrado estabilizar a Marc.

¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto House a uno de ellos

Tubo un accidente de trafico, tubo un golpe en la cabeza, pero parece ser que no tiene una conmoción, lo de ahora, el paciente a tenido una reacción alérgica al ultimo medicamento, se lo hemos quitado y le hemos puesto antihistamínicos, cuando quieras podeis llevarlo a casa.

Gracias- dijo Chase- ¿Puedo…?-señalo la habitación

Por supuesto, pasa.

Ambos médicos pasaron a la habitación, Chase corrió hacía el

¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Habías muerto…

Estoy bien, no sé, se me cruzó un coche, aquí en America están locos. No lo sé, desperté años más tarde, me dijeron que estuve en coma 8 años, que se habían equivocado con otro paciente, habían puesto mi nombre en el certificado de defunción, y no se les ocurrió mirar, enterraron al otro chico en mi lugar… me dijeron que no podían encontraros y me metieron en un orfanato, hace un año escuché que podías estar aquí y con los ahorros de mi antiguo trabajo vine

Dios, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos, siento haberme enfadado contigo

Yo también te he echado de menos y también lo siento

Te quedaras en mi casa, venga vamos- dijo Robert ayudando a Marc

Me quedo con vosotros este fin de semana, de todas formas, dudo que Chase pueda conducir, esta alterado y así tengo entretenimiento hasta que vuelva Wilson.

House- Sonrió Chase- gracias por traerme a Marc.- Lo abrazó

Venga, a casa.

Esa noche, en casa de Chase, cuando volvía del baño al sofá para dormir, se desvió y miró en la habitación de su patito. Allí vio a los dos gemelos durmiendo. Su Patito tenía un brazo pasado por encima de Marc protectoramente y ambos tenían sonrisas enormes en su cara mientras dormían.


End file.
